Gambit
Gambit is a former theif and member of the X-Men. Gambit has the mutant ability to charge any object with bio-kinetic energy which causes it to explode. History Early life Later life Genosha At some point Gambit learned of an island named Genosha and that they welcomed mutants. Cyclops believed that Gambit was lying and shouted at him to stop telling lies. However, Professor X believed that it was a good idea to investigate Genosha and told Cyclops to pick three X-Men to go to the island. Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee were the three mutants cyclops chose to go to Genosha. Future assassin Feud with the Assassins Guild Spider-Man Before Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion, Gambit was in the Danger Room practicing with the Deadly Sentinel program. However, when Spider-Man arrived Gambit joined up with the other X-Men and accidentally left the Danger Room running. Spider-Man then shot a web at Gambit and the X-Men and ran off. Gambit and the others managed to free themselves and chased after Spider-Man who had accidentally gone into the Danger Room with the Deadly Sentinel program still running. As Spider-Man began to fight the Sentinels the X-Men broke into the Danger Room and began to help Spider-Man destroy the Sentinels. Gambit did this by throwing his energy charged playing cards at the Sentinels which exploded as the cards hit the Sentinels. As the Sentinel program was shut down Spider-Man was approached by Professor X. As they went to Professor X's office Gambit removed a piece of Spider-Man's webbing that he found stuck to his shoulder. Spider-Man then told Xavier about him mutating into an inhuman monster and asked to be cured. However, Professor X told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man ran off but was followed by Beast who was later captured by men working for Herbert Landon. When Wolverine and Spider-Man tracked Beast to the Brand Corporation they were able to save him but in the process Herbert Landon fell into a vat of chemicals which mutated Landon into a giant reptilian mutant that began to terrorize New York City. As Professor X learned of this he sent Gambit and the X-Men to help Spider-Man, Beast, and Wolverine defeat it. As he and the X-Men arrived Spider-Man and Beast came up with a plan to drain Landon of his electrical energy. However, Landon had kidnapped Genevieve. As Landon began to climb a skyscraper with her Gambit got below Landon and threw his energy charged at him. As the cards exploded on Landon he dropped Genevieve. However, Gambit was able to catch her before she hit the ground and he then got her to safety. After this was accomplished Beast and Spider-Man used the equipment on the Blackbird to drain Herbert Landon of his electrical energy which turned back into a human. As Landon was taken to the hospital Gambit and the X-Men thanked Spider-Man for his help. After this Gambit and the others returned to the Xavier Mansion. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Age of Apocalypse Powers and equipment Powers Gambit has the mutant power to charge small objects with bio-kinetic energy. When he throws the objects at a target, they explode on impact. Equipment Gambit's main weapon is a deck of playing cards he carries with him. Gambit is able to charge the cards with bio-kinetic energy and throw them at his opponents. When the cards hit their target they explode. Gambit also carries around a telescoping bo-staff to attack enemies in close combat. In the comics Remmy was a child thief in Louisiana with devilish eyes. As a child Remmy was kidnapped by the LeBeau Thieves Guild who believed he was the prophesied "White Devil", a man capable of uniting them with their enemies, the Assassins Guild. This prophecy first started to unravel when Remmy saved the life of Bella Donna Boudreaux who was the princess of the New Orleans, Assassin Guild. Falling in love Remmy and Bella Donna got married starting a long awaited cease fire between the Thieves Guild and the Assassins Guild. However, when Bella Donna's brother opposed their union he challenged Remmy to a duel which he was unable to back away from. Remmy accidentally killed Bella Donna's brother when his mutant powers first emerged and he charged a blade with bio-kinetic energy and after stabbing his challenger it exploded killing him. Remmy was then sentenced to exile and around this time he assumed the identity of Gambit and he roamed the world making a living as a master thief. However, Gambit lost control of his power which began to grow in intensity. As a result of this Gambit sought out and made a deal with Mister Sinister who promised to give him control of his powers. To accomplish this Mister Sinister had to remove Gambit's brain stem which decreased his power output. In exchange Gambit recruited mutants into a group called the Marauders which were under the leadership of Mister Sinister. Gambit led the Marauders into the sewers of New York City where they began to kill a group of outcast mutants called the Morlocks. Gambit was unaware of Mister Sinister's true intentions and was horrified by what he saw. Gambit attempted to save the Morlocks but only succeeded in saving a single child. Following what became known as the Mutant Massacre, Gambit continued to wonder the world. While still working as a thief Gambit met Storm who at the time had amnesia and saved her from the Shadow King. Gambit helped Storm regain her memory and in turn Gambit was made a member of the X-Men. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green Trivia *In the comics Gambit is 6 ft 1 in and 175 pounds. *Tony Daniels replaced Chris Potter as the voice of Gambit for the fifth and final season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters